


元夕

by AkabaneShuunen



Category: Kim kong, Kimkong Glove Puppetry, 金光布袋戏
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:42:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26142040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkabaneShuunen/pseuds/AkabaneShuunen
Summary: CP：北冥封宇x欲星移*原作清水向*轻松温馨小短片，起因就是大半夜突发奇想，想看小年轻偷偷约会谈恋爱（x）搞点十五六岁青葱少年时没经历很多风雨的王相嗑口爽一下。这里王还是太子，鱼仔是太子伴读侍郎，会提到史艳文，王对史艳文是对偶像敬佩的心态⚠️。
Relationships: 北冥封宇/欲星移, 王相, 鳞鱼





	元夕

1.  
深夜的太虚海境王宫比白日里要安静许多，精致的宫殿笼仔星星点点的夜色下面显得格外祥和。此时已过了丑时，除了鳞族太子的寝宫内，也就只有负责巡视的将士手中还留有明亮的灯火了。  
鳞族太子北冥封宇正坐在窗边不远处的书案前复习太师留下的功课，殿内烛火明亮，窗外吹着晚风徐徐，好一派安宁祥和的景象。突然，只闻“咯吱”一声，打破了此刻的宁静，从窗子处翻进来一道敏捷的人影，来人不过将将舞象，蓝衣蓝发，正是太子伴读侍郎欲星移。  
北冥封宇对他这种越矩的行为也习以为常，少年人总要比大人少些规矩，况且他二人始龀时相识，一同在太师门下读书习字至今也有五六年了，平日里在学堂上偶尔一起胡闹也是有的。  
北冥封宇站起身来，将窗子掩上还随口打趣了一句：“侍郎深夜来访，还不走寻常之路，可是有要事？”  
欲星移看起来有些神神秘秘的，尚有些稚嫩的脸上是掩盖不住的兴奋：“五日后是中原的元宵节，听闻届时会有庙会热闹非凡，太子殿下可有意一同前往？”  
离开海境…？北冥封宇有些诧异，海境自始朝时便封闭，不与外境接触，他也从未动过要出海境的心思，一时间有些犹豫：“这太胡闹了…父王怕是不会应允吧…”  
欲星移闻言一笑：“太子殿下，若是求得鳞王应允，臣也不必深夜到访翻窗而入了。”  
北冥封宇听他这样说，竟然是要偷偷溜出去，欲星移胆大他是知道的，但是他没想到欲星移竟然胆大到这种地步…欲星移见北冥封宇两股眉毛渐渐要拧在一起，生怕他开口拒绝，立刻说道：“庙会上还会放烟火，海境生在无根水中从来无缘此类物品，而且到时会有许多摊贩说不定可以买到太子殿下最喜爱的云州大儒侠的画本。”  
北冥封宇见那满满期待都要从少年人茶色的眼睛里漫出来了，到了嘴边的拒绝就有些说不出口，犯难到：“离开海境并非异事…”欲星移见他有软化松口的迹象，急忙拍胸脯道：“此事太子殿下不必担心，此事臣自有办法，只要在卯时之前回到便神不知鬼不觉”  
北冥封宇看了看欲星移的一双大眼睛，摆了摆手终于答应了：“那便同行吧”  
欲星移见他答应了，当即露出一排白白的牙齿笑道：“那就请太子五日后亥时在殿内等臣。太子早些休息，臣告退。”说罢便又从窗子翻出去没影了。  
蓝色的人影翻窗出去时带起的风吹的屋内的灯火摇曳了几下，北冥封宇揉了揉眉心，心道一声父王给他找的这个侍郎真是天不怕地不怕，回想起欲星移刚才的眼神又笑了，罢了，任谁看到那双亮晶晶的大眼睛都再难讲出半句拒绝的话了。  
2.  
五日一眨眼便过了，今日的海境也是安安静静与以往并没有什么不同，只是今日太子殿中的烛火不到亥时便熄了，宫人只道勤奋的太子终于知道早点休息劳逸结合了。  
因无烛火照明，此刻室内显得昏暗了许多，不过因为今日正值十五，一轮满月悬挂在上空，月光如瀑，也不至于到伸手不见五指的地步。寝殿的窗边立着一人，正是本该已经歇下的鳞族太子北冥封宇。 此时的太子不光没有躺在床上，甚至身上的深衣还穿戴地整整齐齐的。  
北冥封宇频频望向窗台，手中握着一把紫色镶金边的折扇，有一搭没一搭的敲着。此时宫内刚刚传过亥时打更的声音，不消多时，一个小小的蓝色的人影从窗外闪了进来，像只猫一样落在地上。来人站起身来，轻轻弹了一下衣服的下摆，冲着北冥封宇一咧嘴：“太子殿下久等了吧”  
北冥封宇微微一怔，平日里见到的欲星移多数时间身着朝服，长发梳得一丝不苟，发冠繁琐复杂。今日的欲星移着一身利落淡青色短打，蓝色的长发用一根白色的发带在脑后梳成高高的一股，发带的尾端坠有两颗珍珠，随着少年的动作微微摆动。也不知时是不是来时跑的急，额前还垂下一缕碎发，随意搭在眉毛上。这样的装扮使欲星移褪了些许稳重，添了几分少年人的张扬与活泼。  
欲星移上前一步，拉住北冥封宇的手腕：“太子殿下请随我来吧，晚了就赶不上烟火了。”  
话音未落，便已经拽着太子的手从窗台翻出去，一溜烟跑没影了。  
3.  
此时在中原，新年过去尚不远，又逢元宵佳节，家家户户门前都挂着灯笼，烧的红红火火的，好不热闹。道路上人头攒动，三三两两结伴而行，皆是与亲朋好友结伴同行，共游元宵庙会。街道两侧摆满了各式各样的摊贩，糕点茶水剪纸糖人一应俱全，耳边不绝各种吆喝叫卖的声音。北冥封宇和欲星移两人跟着人群走走停停，欲星移这摸摸那看看，少年的眼睛里满是新奇。北冥封宇偏头看着他的侧脸，心中想的却是这人轻车熟路带着自己，一路翻墙钻洞避开守卫与边防时矫健的身影。想着想着，眼神便落在自己的手腕上，庙会来往的人实在太多，欲星移怕两人走散了，从中途便一直牵着北冥封宇的手。此时正值初春，天气还未回暖，鳞族体温较人族偏低，搭在他手腕上的手有些微凉…北冥封宇歪头略微思考了一下，轻轻把手腕挣脱了出来，欲星移还未来得及诧异，就感觉自己的手被身边的人牢牢的裹在了手心里…心下就好像被撒了一勺蜜，有些甜滋滋的。  
两人正准备穿过繁华的去看烟火，忽闻路边传来一声招呼：“那边的两位小郎君，要来碗热乎乎的元宵不？”  
北冥封宇还未来得及抬头，身边蓝色的身影已经窜到摊位前面询问老板娘：“头家娘，元宵都有什么内馅的呀？”  
老板娘笑盈盈的看着两人：“芝麻和落花生”  
欲星移便要了两碗，拉着北冥封宇在小摊边上的木桌上坐下来，顺便说着等下看完烟火还想去猜灯谜。  
老板娘看着不远处坐着说话的两人，紫衣少年一袭紫色深衣，手拿金边折扇，衣着配饰虽然简单却尽显尊贵，眉目俊朗，身姿挺拔，沉稳内敛，面上虽还有些未褪尽的稚气，但不难看出王者风范。蓝衣少年一身短打清爽利落，面容清秀，眉宇间带着少年人的意气风发，一双大眼睛炯炯有神十分，看上去聪慧非常。  
好登对的两位少年郎，老板娘心中感叹一声，若是生在帝王官家，定是一对明君贤相。  
“两位小郎君，元宵来了，慢用啊。”  
“头家娘，多少钱？”  
“不要钱。”  
两人闻言有些诧异，同声道：“这怎么好意思…”  
老板娘一边在围裙上擦着手，一边笑眯眯的看着两人：“诶呀，难得见到两位如此般配俊俏的小郎君，这元宵就当讨个好彩头了。快趁热吃吧，凉了就滋味就没这么好了”  
两人闻言皆是面上微微一红，也不再坚持。北冥封宇吃的比较快，他放下碗的时候欲星移正拿着勺子边吹边送，少年似是怕烫，伸出舌尖试探性的在元宵边缘先舔了一下。北冥封宇看着专注对付元宵的少年那一小节粉嫩柔软的舌头，心中一动，仿佛有一只毛茸茸的小幼兽拿起爪子在他心上抓了两下。  
欲星移注意到他灼灼的目光，抬起头来笑道：“公子为何一直看我？”  
北冥封宇轻咳一声，着急忙慌的把心里的小幼兽藏了起来：“没什么，就是觉着若你是女子，这样胆大妄为，现在还骗吃骗喝，只怕变成妖妃。”  
欲星移大笑两声，装作叹气道：“原来在公子眼中竟然是这般看我的，看来我真的做人失败。”他将最后一个元宵也送进肚里紧接着道，“不过在下确有这样的本领啊。”  
北冥封宇噗嗤一声笑出来：“面皮真厚。”  
4.  
虽然老板娘百般坚持不收钱，他俩还是悄悄在碗里放了银子。两人穿过熙熙攘攘的人流，寻了一处空旷的地方坐下来，等着看元宵节灯会的烟火。欲星移的手上还捧着热腾腾香喷喷的糕点，是他刚在摊上买来的栗子糕。他吃的起劲，还不忘时不时给北冥封宇塞几块。北冥封宇手上捧着一杯热茶，怕他吃太快噎着，一会儿叫他喝两口茶，一会儿拍拍他的背。  
“中原的节日如此热闹，街道如此繁华，百姓安居乐业，可惜此次出来的时间太短了，无法细细考察。” 欲星移终于把最后一块栗子糕也塞到了嘴里，感叹道。  
北冥封宇顺着他的背：“鲛人一脉不是可以与父王请示，出海境游历么？侍郎想向中原取经，到时向父王提就是了。”  
“听闻中原能人异士不少，更有古今载籍，浩如烟海，若是有朝一日，海境也能…能与中原…往来…”欲星移说着声音便忽然沉了下去，此事他也不是没试谈过当今的王上…结果也不必说了…海境自始帝鳞回归之后便封闭沉寂，不与外界往来。这规矩至今已有两千年了，要破除谈何容易。  
此时欲星移忽感唇角一热，猛然抬头。北冥封宇抬起手擦去了他嘴边沾到的栗子糕碎屑，定定的看着他道：“现在看来并无此必要…也没有理由”北冥封宇沉思了片刻，紧接道“但如果将来有一日，海境有开放与外界通道的必要，若那时与外界往来对鳞族来说是最好的选择，破除这规矩并无不可…”  
此时，漆黑的夜色中突然划开一道巨响，宛如一条金色的巨龙腾空而起，随即炸开满天的翡翠流苏，是子时到了，烟火开始了。绚烂的烟火倒映在少年太子青色的瞳孔中，将眼底坚定的神色照的发亮。  
混合着烟火的爆炸声，欲星移看到北冥封宇向他伸出手说：“届时，还请侍郎祝我一臂之力！”  
。欲星移忽然觉得自己的心头上燃起了一把火，将之前黯淡的心情一扫而光，将他心中的志气烧的更旺。  
“嗯！”  
东风夜放花千树，更吹落，星如雨，更有雨下少年郎燃起胸中万千志气，交握双手，从竹马情谊走向并肩直面风雨。  
FIN


End file.
